


From Hell

by Mitsuky



Series: Ruthless [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 'Freak' is Harrie, 'Harrie hunting', Dudley's Gang - Freeform, Insults and Bad Words, More Tags with new chapters!, Nasty Dursley family, Spoiled Dudley, Violence and Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuky/pseuds/Mitsuky
Summary: More than once Freak wonders why she has to suffer so much. Was she a bad person on a past life? But as time goes on she stops caring. Her three pet spiders are all the company she needs and the memories from Tom are more than enough to help her survive Hell until the time comes when she gets to rejoin the world in which she belongs.





	1. Growing up

**Author's Note:**

> Only the idea for this story is mine, Harry Potter and it's world belongs to J. K. Rowling.

 

**June 23rd, 1985**

  
A little girl sits in the dark, as usual, inside the cupboard under the stairs at N°4 Privet Drive. It’s been four years since she’s been left to the tender - or more like inexistent - mercies of the Dursley family. For the past hour, she’s heard Dudley Dursley celebrating his fifth birthday and ripping paper apart to reveal his many presents.

  
_It’d be good to receive one,_ she thinks imagining how she’d smile and thank them and read her new book for school, or try her new clothes, or how receiving a congratulation would be enough.

  
…

  
_Right, like that’ll ever happen._

  
Freak, as that is what they call her when they need to acknowledge her presence, has lived with this people - supposed to be her family or something - since she can remember and the harsh looks and words are always the same, not even once she’s received a word of encouragement or acknowledgment whatsoever unless it was to be ordered to do something.

 

In the TV people laugh, dance, hug, kiss, they tell how they care for each other, but the Dursleys never treat her like that. Meanwhile, Dudley is showered with affection and spoiled rotten by Petunia and Vernon Dursley.

  
So she sits there, on the shadowed cupboard under the stairs, wondering not for the first time why her ‘family’ hates her so.

  
You see ‘Freak’ is a witch, not that she knows of course. But the Dursleys do know and they hate her for ruining their perfect family with her freakish presence. She’s never done anything freakish but that’s no deterrent for them anyway.

 


	2. ‘Happy birthday!’ said Lile hanging from his cobweb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this story is mine, Harry Potter belongs J.K.Rowling.

 

**July 30, 1985**

 

The little girl lies on her back in the cupboard, once more...

 

Today is her fifth birthday and she lies back in the hard floor, for a while now, counting the passing of the time with the clock's ‘tic tac’ from the kitchen.

 

A minute more until her birthday. Another one that would be ignored.

 

Another one that she would spend with the spiders inside her cupboard.

 

Another year with the Dursleys and another year of being treated like a waste of space by her relatives.

 

She cries herself to sleep and dreams of a world where her parents are alive, loves her, cherishes her and the Dursleys don’t exist.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the second chapter is up!  
> Love~~~


	3. Magic me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter and it's world belongs to J. K. Rowling

 

**August 1st, 1985**

 

Petunia Dursley née Evans is a bitter woman who only knows how to care for her son and husband. In her world everything is right and she is happy if her two men are happy. So it's no wonder that she feels nothing but disgust at the sight of her sister’s spawn, Petunia holds no love for the woman she grew up hating, who stole her parents' attention from her, and was the cause of everything bad in her childhood.

 

Everything bad that happened in her life was always blamed on magic or her sister. The Headmaster said that she wasn’t apt for their school? Then it was obvious her sister's fault for something to him to reject her from going there too. Lily had good marks while Petunia battled through high school? Then it was Lily’s fault for being an overachiever and making her look dumb. The boy she liked didn’t pay attention to her while Lily was about to marry into Old Money? Then it was obviously some bewitchment Lily did to her, to repel good standing gentleman around her from paying attention to Petunia’s good looks. It didn’t help that their parents always paid more attention and congratulated Lily every time she was around for everything she did, they didn’t understand her, they didn’t love her, they loved Lily more. _Their perfect daughter!_

 

Her little adorable Dudley will never suffer like she did growing up, her sister's spawn that is lodging in her house will always know how much is hated and her presence unwelcomed between good and normal people!

 

Today, as arranged with Vernon beforehand, the Freak will start paying them for the space she uses in their house by helping with the chores. The Freak usually does the beds and weeds the garden but from now on she will help more or end up with some kind of punishment, that Vernon will take care of, if the Freak doesn’t behave.

 

The brat was miserably trying to prepare breakfast as Petunia gave her directions when she burnt her hand with the stove. Understandably Petunia grabbed the pan that fell to the floor with the ruined breakfast and screaming tried to hit the pathetic brat.

 

The pan flew from her hand and sailed through the window breaking the glass and landing in the back garden grass.

 

Dudley screamed at the sight and Petunia stood frozen in her spot, mouth hanging open and hand raised from where she was holding the pan while the Freak covers her head in the floor and cries. Vernon, who turned purple from what happened, screams obscenities to the girl while taking her to the basement to punish her while Petunia tries to calm her frightened son and her own nerves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the third one is up!


	4. Do you want a belt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter and it's world belongs to J. K. Rowling

 

**August 4th, 1985**

 

Vernon is disgusted at the sigh of the Freak, he is a man of good standing, he isn’t rich but he works hard since he got married to give his family the best he can afford. They live in a nice and normal house. The neighborhood is good. His kid is what he always hoped his son to be. Her wife cooks, cleans, takes care of them and never complains when he takes nights off to 'drink with his friends'.

 

And then some senile old-codger comes and throws the Freak on their doorstep ruining his perfect life.

 

Motioning to the Freak to go take a shower and get clean because she reeks after a few days inside the cupboard, he sits at the table looking for the news and eating his breakfast. The other day when he grabbed his belt and then whipped the Freak he felt for the first time satisfaction.

 

The abnormal brat deserves that and more, her existence is an affront to everything that is normal and right, he will show her how unwelcome her freakishness is in his house and beat it out of her if necessary.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no chapter yesterday because Tokyo is hot as hell and I went out to enjoy ac at the mall and came back late and totally forgot, sorry.


	5. What is your name then? asked Lile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, J.K.Rowling does

 

**September 3rd, 1986**

 

 

The girl sits in the dark, back hunch over her doubled knees, her left shoulder hanging in an awkward angle.

 

The day before was the first day of school and everything was right, she talked to other kids and laughed, for a short moment letting herself hope that school wouldn’t be so bad, right until the first period when Miss Jackson called the names. She felt mortified all day long after that. She didn’t know, until then, her own name.

 

Henrietta Potter, the teacher called and she never answered, the teacher walked close to her and motioned weirdly with her hands, Harrie asked what was going on and the teacher asked if she could hear her fine, she said yes and then was asked why then didn’t she answered when her name was called…

 

Her first day of school and she already visited the Principal’s office, that should have warned her that things would only go bad from then onwards.

 

Miss Jackson was outraged when she learned that Harrie thought her name was Freak and took her to the Principal, who then told her to wait with her teacher for her Guardian at the end of classes.

 

Back at the house, she was left to tend at the garden in the back until Vernon arrived, discussed things with Petunia and gave Harrie the beating of her life in the basement.

 

The pain she's feeling right now has no comparison to the past punishments. Her back burnsand the blood only makes things worse. Her shoulder hurts too, horrible pain shot thru her arm when Vernon dragged her forcefully from the garden to the basement the day before, the popping noise it made when he threw her down the stairs made her think it broke or if she was lucky only fell out of place.

 

The usual slap or fry pan to the head from Petunia were a thousand times better than any beating Vernon gave her. This time though is by far the worst.

 

She doesn’t know how they will explain her absence at the school for the next week, that Vernon mentioned she’d expend isolated at the cupboard. Not that she cares very much right now. After waking up to so much pain on her body she only cares for it to go away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I leave you with a new chapter before I'm out to the park, hopefully there I won't feel like a roasting turkey. What is it with japanese traditional houses being so damn hot?


	6. ‘Lie to me’ whispered a frightened Lile to Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter is J.k.Rowling's  
> I only own the bag of chips I'm eating

 

**October, 1986**

 

 

The Dursley’s lied to the professors, saying she's only an attention seeking brat that likes to lie, they bought it somehow and fortunately only ignored her from then onwards, the children were lied by Dudley the same and stayed away from her, if they didn’t then Dudley would beat them which of course causes them to follow the lead of the others because interacting with her means only trouble.

 

She quickly learns to stay away from them, and most importantly, Dudley.

 

The woman at the desk in the library keeps an eye on her for the first month when she starts spending time there, after that she only pays enough attention to Harrie to notice if she takes any book with her without asking for permission. She becomes a permanent presence in the silent place, every chance she gets she goes there.

 

Dudley’s loud self is thrown out every time he tries to chase for Harrie into the library, the fifth time it happens the librarian puts him on the list of banned kids and never allows him inside again.

 

Harrie finds her first heaven away from Vernon, Petunia, Dudley and aggressive schoolmates.

 


	7. O+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter is J.K.Rowling's wonderful work

 

**December, 1986**

 

To think that after so many years of living with her relatives she still has things to learn about them is maddening.

 

The beating she received for doing better than Dudley was annoying. It isn’t her fault that the baby whale is a lazy fatass.

 

But she stands in her place and fights against doing worse than him only to make him feel less dumb than he actually is. The Dursleys are surprised for a moment when she told them to go fuck themselves while lying in the floor after Vernon’s first slap. The beating she gets later wouldn’t of have been so bad if she didn’t tell them that, maybe, but it was so worth the trouble.

 

She will study to the best of her abilities and if they don’t like it, well, too bad for them. She will not ruin her future for playing dumb because her intelligence makes them feel uncomfortable. When she leaves this cursed damn place she will be able to survive and thrive on the outside world, she'll do better than they would ever wish for her, if only to spite them.

 


	8. Blood red, like Lile's sister, Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.K.Rowling owns everything

 

**September 26th, 1987**

 

‘Harrie Hunting’ became a thing since June when Dudley formed his... _gang_. Piers is a boisterous kid who always bothers girls throwing them insects or bugs, pulling their hair or taking their things. Dennis is quiet but just as unpleasant in his actions. Gordon is a pudgy guy - not at Dudley's level, yet - who likes to intimidate the other kids to give him their food or money to buy candy. And Malcolm has a nasty mouth that would of make Petunia fade out of shock if she were to heard him, most of the things Henrietta knows are from listening to him shouting at others.

 

The new school year started just as the one before ended, with Harrie running away from the five obnoxious brats, big black patches adorning her skin, dusty clothes and a beating from Vernon waiting at home.

 

And, as if that wasn’t bad enough, her ‘thing’ started acting up a lot.

 

Waking up on her cupboard, beaten, bloody and sometimes even with broken bones, became an often happening.

 

She hates them all, with _a burning passion_.

 

What did she ever do to deserve this hell?

 


	9. Abracadab-, wait, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.

 

**December, 1987**

 

She made it work!

 

She knew there was a way to control the _thing,_ she did, but until then she couldn’t grasp the _how_.

 

Now she only needs to practice it enough times as to made things be thrown away from her faster and easier, because that thing of ending unconscious after using her _thing_ just once caused many problems so far.

 

With practice she will make sure that her ability is always in top form, the Dursleys are getting more angry with her with the pass of time and the beatings from Vernon are only becoming worse, she doesn’t want to die in this awful place. She'll protect herself, as no one else will do it for her.

 


	10. Break me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own the cup of iced-tea on my hand, nothing else.

 

**June, 1987**

 

Screams, cries, grunts, sounds of leather hitting on skin and shredding it, blood tickling on the floor, the ‘crunch’ of another broken bone…

  
The big whale of a man - savage, raving monster to Harrie -, with a purple tinge on his face, grabs the child from the floor shaking her and making her shout in pain to which he answers by throttling her slim neck.

  
“I’m sick of you, Freak!” the man grunts, spit flying everywhere, “You hurt my son, you little bitch!” Harrie chocks, seeing bright spots dancing in the back of her eyelids “You and your freakishness should be wiped out of existence!” her little hand raises, slowly and with the quickly fading strength that she has left, “You Freaks should all be killed to clean the world from-” a bright red light shots from Harrie’s hand taking the last of her strength with it, and she falls.

  
Vernon lies on the floor, unconscious to the world, a few centimeters to his right Harrie lies as well, her eyes closing, tired, scared, bloody and tears falling from her face.

  
_Fate is a bitch..._ is her last thought.

 


	11. If you can...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also own this IPod where I'm listening Guns n' Roses. But Harry Potter's not mine.

 

**June, 1988**

 

N°4 Privet Drive is silent, the Dursleys are out on dinner, Harrie is alone in her new bedroom, things flying all around, a bright ball of light floating softly in the nightstand, she sits in the middle of the bed with a grin on her face.

 

A year and a half of practicing her _thing_ and she is amazed at the results. Considering how scared she was only a year ago when she thought she was going to die at the hands of that pig Vernon, it's no wonder she pushed herself so much in training as to control what she does to be able to defend herself against the monsters.

 

That morning she was practicing floating things while in her cupboard, waiting, and just at seven Petunia banged on the door and barked orders to ‘go and make breakfast already’. She stepped outside of the cupboard, three peebles that she grabbed at the park floating behind her and Petunia went down not knowing what hit her.

 

Vernon came down next, smelling the burning bacon and with a smirk on his face thinking of beating the Freak again, only to find Petunia on the floor and run to her. He never noticed Harrie sitting at the table or the pebble that hit him from the back.

 

Dudley arrived at the kitchen ten minutes later only to freeze at the sight waiting for him. The Freak looking at him sitting in a chair, Vernon tied to one at the right and Petunia in another at the left.

 

It was pretty easy after taking down the adults to tied Dudley in place, the little whale only moved to sit at the chair she vacated when she told him to, the talk with the awakening Dursleys after that was full of screams but for once it wasn’t hers. It felt good to take a bit of vengeance for all the time they abused her.

 

They vacated the premises fairly quickly after that. Dudley was still wearing his piss stained pants. The smile didn’t leave her face for the rest of the day.

 


	12. ‘He’s Tom’ Harrie told the newborn Dex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter

 

**August, 1990**

 

 

It was in the middle of August, after an entire day of dealing with the Dursleys and their ridiculous notions of normalcy, when a tired Harrie tried to relax in her bed using the meditation techniques she learned while reading the martial arts book at the library. Since she started living with the crazy family she always exercised some kind of method to try and calm her explosive temperament but didn’t know what it was called until two years ago.

 

Meditation always made it easier for her to think, plan new ways to scare the whale when he started acting all full of confidence again as to try to hit her and reach that warm place inside of her that made her feel secure.

 

She was ‘pacing’ the extensive silvery place that surrounded the pulsing white and warm ball in the middle of… somewhere, when she notices a white strand barely visible and reaches for it. A tingling runs through her body, like the times she uses her _thing_ to make things float or to freeze the Dursleys in place. Keeping the white strand between her fingers she follows the thread until the color changes. White fades into gray, it gets darker the more she ‘walks’ following it until it becomes black. At the end of the, now black, string is a pure black...  _something,_  that moves like smoke trapped in a shimmering white-gray ball like a spider web around it.

 

She releases the string that fades with the surroundings and slowly reaches for the black smoke. The warm she usually feels near the big and white light also radiates from the small black smoke, but in less quantity. Her touch passed thru the simmering white spiderweb surrounding the smoke and she ‘touches it’. The smoke stirs for a second and the spider web disappears.

 

The smoke that was trapped within the cobweb expands a bit and starts radiating more warmth.

 

It is pretty eery knowing that this is all inside her head but it doesn’t feel wrong so she doesn’t fight it or worries, whatever that is, is part of her, it felt wrong to left a part of her trapped like that when it is as warm and welcoming as the white light.

 


	13. ‘Welcome to the party Dex!’ shouted Lile & Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter

 

**July 30th, 1991**

 

 

For months after freeing the smoke inside of her, Harrie has had dreams about a boy called Tom that is usually the protagonist on them.

 

Tom is an orphan and was born in the orphanage, her mother only survived long enough to name him, Miss Heartfield told him the story and she was the woman who took care of him growing up until she died; life at an orphanage was hard and for Tom, who was a freak like Harrie, it was even harder.

 

After Miss Heartfield died Tom was bullied by the other kids, he didn’t have the woman to shield him anymore and they were always jealous of how much the woman cared for him, Tom resented her for dying and the other kids for being stupid. Right until he started controlling his _thing_ like Harrie and scared them away.

 

At first, she only dreamed of the only place, then Tom started school, then Tom was approached by a professor and told him about _Magic!_

 

Harrie always knew her _thing_ should have a name, but magic? She wasn’t expecting that. She wasn’t expecting an entire world of hiding magicals either. But what surprised her the most was Tom, or should she call him Voldemort? She understood in part his ideas, if she was ever to enter the magical world she would probably get mad at the stupidity of wizards pretty quickly, but also she was disappointed with him for ignoring the warnings against using a dark ritual which caused his loss of sanity. Stupid self-centered asshole. In his search for power and immortality he became absolutely mad, because of his EGO, and later killed her parents... which doesn’t bother her as much as it should for some reason.

 

Huh... well is not as if she knows them, she was barely a year old when they died. You can’t miss what you don’t remember and all that.

 

So here she is, completely knowledgeable about The Wizarding World, waiting for her birthday anniversary. Tomorrow she will receive her Hogwarts letter!

 

The cobweb hid in a corner of her bedroom housing her friends Lile, Fire, and Dex, the only friends she's ever had and they are waiting for the clock to mark the beginning of Harrie's first day as an eleven years old, the day she will leave this boring neighborhood and crazy family.

 


	14. Letters and Spiders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but those spiders in the corner.

 

**July 31st, 1991**

 

With three and a half years of self-imposed training on control is easy for Harrie to stuck Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley to the wall while she reads the letter accepting her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 

Harrie leaves to Diagon Alley with borrowed pounds from Petunia’s wallet and one of the woman’s grey berets covering her famous scar. Thanks to Tom’s memories she knows enough without having to ask the crazy muggles anything and reaches Diagon Alley to buy her things without a problem.

 

Meanwhile in a corner at Harrie’s bedroom…

 

“Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!” a little grey spider run around two other, a brown and a red one who chatted amicably, he was freaking out by the news. He was young and didn’t understand when his human run around screaming earlier but his brother and sister, years older than him, did understand and explained. His human was going away and he wasn’t sure if he and his family were included in the change of nest.

 

“You really think she’ll take us too? I’m not sure…” Lile, a big and rich brown spider, lie plastered against the wall with trembling pedipalps frotting nervously.

 

“How many times are you planning to ask?” says an exasperated Fire, a red spider half in size compared to Lile.

 

“But you bit Harrie last time. What if she’s angry?”

 

“Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. She still put me here with you even after I bit her and I only did it because she scared me.” Fire watched amused at his little brother Dex running around “Besides, after all these years, she surely forgot.”

 

“But-” a stiff motion with her left pedipalp cuts his worrywart brother’s words.

 

“Stop freaking out already dammit! She’s taking us along, end of the story.”

 

“Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!”

 

“Fine…” Lile looks to his little brother and wonders if he should comfort him but Fire stops him from moving.

 

“Don’t. Is fun watching him.”

 

“Mmhmm.” ... females are dangerous, his brother will deal until Harrie comes back he thinks looking warily at his sister.

 

“Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the last chapter, I hoped you enjoyed the intro!
> 
> Soon the story will continue...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there~!  
> I started this a while ago and thought that maybe it was the time that it saw the light, so here you have it people.  
> I have the intro of the story ready and the second part is in the process of being written.  
> It took me a lot of time to write what I have because I get lost a lot every time I start looking for something. Once I started reading about Harry's classes and then magical creatures and then got lost somehow reading about Grindelwald, so be ready for a long period of waiting.  
> Just as Ron has the 'Emotional range of a teaspoon', my brain has the ability of focus of a Niffler and I lost hours reading info on lore that I don't even need for the fic. T-T  
> For the next days you'll get new chapters often, but after that I can't promise anything.  
> Anyway, hope you like this.  
> Don't be shy and let me know what you think!  
> Love~~~!


End file.
